Demon ou Ange?
by Itstartwithasmile
Summary: Setsuna s’interroge sur sa véritable nature… On ne juge pas une fic a son résumé lol
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Demon ou Ange ?

Auteur : Nini

Rating : K

Pairing : Setsuna/Konoka

Resume : Setsuna s'interroge sur sa véritable nature… On ne juge pas une fic a son résumé ;) lol

NDA : L'histoire se passe quelques années apres l'école Mahora. Nos deux amies se sont retirées dans le temple de la famille Konoe où Konoka apprend toujours la magie.

PS : ''Se-chan'' est le petit nom que donne konoka à setsuna. Ojou-sama a été traduit par Mademoiselle dans le manga. C'est un terme utilisé pour designer une jeune fille de niveau social plus élevé que soi.

(les pensées sont en italique)

PPS : L'absence d'accent au cours de la fic est normale : j'écris sur un clavier qwerty. Et j'ai un peu la flemme de remettre les accents, surtout que la fic se lit très bien sans.

Bonne lecture !!

(Et on n'oubliera pas la review à la fin, merci d'avance ! )

Setsuna était assise nonchalamment sur le rebord de la fenêtre à demi-nue ( elle avait un bandage pour couvrir sa poitrine et portait le pantalon traditionnel du kendo) ailes deployées, elle carressait une cicatrice qui lui parcourait tout le buste, partant de l'épaule droite, passant entre les seins pour se terminer sur la hanche gauche. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées.

Se –Un démon… murmura-t-elle.

_**Flash back :**_

Deux semaines plus tot. Devant le temple de l'association de magie du kansai, démons et magiciens assistés de guerriers s'affrontaient. La bataille faisait rage.

RAS TEL MA SCIR MAGISTER ! Esprit du vent et de la foudre, venez à moi ! Vents du sud soufflez et faites rouler vos éclairs ! TEMPETE DE FOUDRE DIVINE !!!

Negi déchaina sa magie. Une centaine de démons périrent mais d'autres vinrent à la charge. Asuna s'interposa et en un seul violent coup d'épée en expedia 10 autres aux enfers. Kasumi donna des coordonnées très précise et Mana fit feu. 10 autres moururent. Ku-fei se prit un violent coup mais Kaede surgit et anéantit son adversaire. La combattante spécialiste en art martiaux chinois vexée se reprit et chargea, Kaede à sa suite, protégées par les tirs à balles magiques de la prêtresse Tatsumiya.

Pourvoir sacré de Shinmei ! Double lame pourfendeuse de démons !!!

Setsuna se fit une percée dans les lignes ennemies, les fantassins ne résistaient pas à cette attaque et rejoignit la ninja.

Nodoka signala une attaque et Yue lanca un puissant sort repoussant les forces ennemies.

Negi et ses partenaires faisait front, empêchant ainsi les démons de pénétrer dans le temple et de s'emparer de Konoka que nos amis avait pris soin d'enfermer dans la grande salle du temple avec ses prêtresses. Celle-ci était concentrée sur un sort créant une barrière magique autour du batiment. Ses prêtresses lui prêtaient main forte.

Quelques instants plus tard, Negi rappella ses partenaires et Setsuna vers lui. Il ne restait plus que les 4 capitaines ainsi que leur chef. Tous les fantassins avaient été vaincus.

Le chef –Et bien ! Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle résistance. Mais cette fois, la partie est terminée.

Il appella ses 4 capitaines qui se mirent en position d'attaque. Ku-fei, Kaede, Asuna, Negi se mirent chacun face à un ennemi. Setsuna se placa devant leur ligne au milieu.

Se –Je ne laisserai jamais un démon toucher ne serait-ce qu'à un seul des cheveux de Konoka ojou-sama.

Le chef ricana.

Le Chef –Dans ce cas, tu devrais être la première à t'éloigner d'elle. Démon Sakurazaki.

Setsuna tiqua. Negi et les autres la regardèrent étonnés.

Asuna –Comme si on allait croire ce que peut bien raconter un démon ! Allez ramenez-vous qu'on vous fasse votre fête ! vociféra Asuna.

Autres –Ouais ! lui répondirent ses amies.

Setsuna leur jeta un regard. Elles étaient toutes fatiguées et Negi n'était pas en meilleure forme non plus. Elle serra le poing. C'était à elle de proteger Konoka.

Alors que les démons-capitaines agassés étaient sur le point de passer à l'assaut, Setsuna tendit son épée à l'horizontale comme pour créer une barrière entre les deux lignes ennemies.

Se –Partez.

Les capitaines ricanèrent.

Se –Ce n'est pas à vous que je m'adresse.

Negi –Setsuna ?

Se –Partez ! Retournez à l'intérieur du temple. Je me charge d'eux.

Asuna –Mais toute seule tu n'y arriveras pas !

Se -Je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait jusque là mais c'est à moi de finir. Allez, partez.

Negi –Setsuna…

Se –Foutez le camp !!

Les capitaines en eurent marre d'attendre et s'élancèrent. Setsuna déploya alors son aura. Ils se stoppèrent net. Negi et les autres furent prit d'un incontrolable frisson.

Se –Partez.

Kaede –On te fait confiance. Replis toi si necessaire. Finit par dire la ninja.

Asuna –On la protegera. Ceda la rouquine aux yeux verrons.

Se –Merci.

Le chef –Ohoo ! Alors tu te décides enfin à nous montrer ton vrai visage ?

Asuna fit demi-tour, empoigna Negi et rameuta les autres filles. Elle courrurent jusqu'au temple.

Un des capitaines –Si vous croyez qu'on va vous laisser partir !

Il s'élanca, passa à côté de Setsuna qui sembla le laisser filer. Les filles se retournèrent pour voir que deux pas derrière Setsuna, le démon se détacha en deux parties puis s'enflamma et disparut. Une goutte de sang perla de la lame de la kendoka. Le démon avait été tranché net dans le sens de la hauteur. Un des capitaines jura.

Se –Vite ! cria-t-elle à l'intention de ses amies.

Elles disparurent derrière les portes du temple.

Setsuna rabaissa sa lame et déploya ses ailes blanches.

Le chef –Interressant. Voyons voir ce que tu sais faire. Capitaines !

Les 3 restant attaquerent. Setsuna releva la tete. Elle arborait un regard dur. Elle executa de nouveau la Double lame pourfendeuse de demons. Deux perirent. Le dernier s'etait protege avec un sort. Il en lanca un contre Setsuna qui de sa lame devia l'attaque. Le demon tranforma alors son bras en arme et partit a l'assaut. Mais avant qu'il ne comprenne, il se retrouva empalle sur le sabre de la kendoka et mourrut.

Le chef –Je vois, je vois. La fameuse Double Lame pourfendeuse de demons de l'ecole Shinmei.

Il decroisa les bras. Le chef etait le demon qui avait le plus l'apparence d'un humain. Seul des yeux rouges et noirs le differenciaient. Accroche a sa ceinture pendait une epee. Il la degaina tandis que Setsuna se remettait en position pour relancer son attaque.

Le chef –Mais crois-tu etre la seule a posseder pareille technique ? ricana-til.

Setsuna fronca les sourcils. Que voulait-il dire ? Lui aussi ?

Il se mit dans la meme position qu'elle.

Le chef –En une attaque. Qu'en dis-tu, demon Sakurazaki ? Voyons voir lequel de nous deux est le plus fort.

Setsuna serra un peu plus fort la poigne de son sabre. Le chef des demons sourit et deploya son aura. Puissant. Il etait vraiment le plus fort des demons qu'ils avaient affronte ce jour-la. Setsuna fit de meme et deploya son aura au maximum.

Le vent souffla. Une feuille se detacha d'un des arbres qui bordaient l'allee ou ils se trouvaient. Au moment ou elle toucha terre, l'attaque partit :

DOUBLE LAME POURFENDEUSE DE DEMONS !!! rugirent-ils dans un meme cri.

Pendant ce temps la, Negi et les autres avaient rejoint Konoka.

Konoka –Negi ! Asuna !

Negi –Tout va bien ?

Konoka –Oui et vous ? Ca va ? Ou est Se-chan ?

A ce moment la, Negi, Kaede et elle ressentirent l'aura du demon et de Setsuna.

Ko –Qu'est-ce que…

Negi resserra sa prise sur son baton et deglutit. Il n'avait jamais ressentit pareille puissance jusque la chez quelqu'un d'autre. Konoka tremblait des pieds a la tete. Asuna s'approcha et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Kaede froncait les sourcils, signe de preoccupation. Et puis d'un coup, on entendit le tonnerre fendre l'atmosphere…

Ko –Se-chan !

_**Fin du flash back. **_

Setsuna soupira. Elle avait repris connaissance une semaine plus tard. Le pere de Konoka lui avait dit que ce n'etait pas passe loin et que c'est Konoka avec l'aide du pactio de Negi qui l'avait sauve. Seul a seule, il lui avait explique que c'etait une partie d'elle qui avait ete grievement atteinte et qui l'entrainait vers la mort. Il n'avait pas precise laquelle mais elle se doutait bien qu'il s'agissait de « cette partie la » vu la technique employee. D'ailleurs cela la tracassait, voir meme plus l'effrayait. Comment un demon pouvait-il connaître la double lame ? Un demon… Elle caressa sa cicatrice.

Se –Est-ce que je suis vraiment un demon, moi aussi ? murmura-t-elle.

Konoka etait entree dans la chambre avec du linge dans les mains. Lorsqu'elle releva la tete, elle faillit laisser tomber ce qu'elle tenait. Setsuna se tenait sur la fenetre, ses ailes deployees, la tete penchee sur le cote. Le cœur de Konoka s'accelera. Ce n'etait pourtant pas la premiere qu'elle la voyait comme ca. Pourquoi cela la troublait-il autant alors ? Elle deglutit et se decida a se manisfester lorsqu'elle entendit la question de son amie. Cela la stoppa net. Un demon ? NON ! cria son esprit. Lorsque Setsuna se tourna vivement vers elle, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait parle tout haut.

Se –Kono…

Ko –Non ! Tu n'es pas un demon ! dit-elle en se precipitant vers elle, lachant au passage sa pile de linge qui tomba mollement au sol.

Se –Ojou-sama !

Elles se tenaient l'une en face de l'autre. Setsuna etait genee d'avoir devoiler cette faiblesse mais egalement du regard que lui portait Konoka : elle y lut de la determination et autre chose aussi. Konoka avait les larmes aux yeux.

Ko –Tu n'es pas un demon ! repeta celle-ci. Toi tu n'as jamais voulu me faire du mal. Tu t'es toujours preoccupée de moi, tu m'as toujours protegée… Alors… alors…

Konoka sanglotait a present. Setsuna esquissa un geste vers elle. Elle avait horreur de la voir pleurer et encore plus lorsque c'etait de sa faute. Konoka se jeta dans ses bras.

Ko –Se-chan !

La kendoka hesita un instant avant de finalement la serrer contre elle.

Ko –Ne me laisse pas ! Tu m'as promis ! Je.. je…

Se –Kono… chan…

Setsuna n'utilisait ce surnom que lorsqu'elles etaient seules toutes les deux. Konoka reserra son etreinte. Setsuna lui caressait les cheveux poour la calmer ce qui marchait generalement a merveille.

Ko –Tu te souviens… reprit la magicienne quelques instants plus tard. …lors de la fete donnee pour mon diplôme de magie.

Setsuna rougit violemment. Comment oublier ? Durant la fete, Konoka avait beaucoup tro bu. Setsuna l'avait donc enmenée dans la salle de bain histoire de la rafraichir un peu avant d'aller la coucher. Mais Konoka etait plus intenable que jamais. Elle virevoltait dans la piece, son kimono à moitié défait. Cette vision troubla un instant la kendoka qui se reprit juste a temps pour amortir la chute de la jeune étourdie.

Se –Ojou-sama !

A quatres pattes au-dessus de sa jeune maitresse, sa main gauche sous sa nuque ce qui avait empeché la demoiselle ivre de se cogner violemment la tête contre le sol, la main droite la maintenant en équilibre, Setsuna soupira de soulagement. C'était moins une. Konoka se mit à rire à gorge deployee.

Ko –Oula ! Ca tangue encore ! Hihihi.

Setsuna voulut se relever mais Konoka passa ses bras autour de son cou, la rapprochant du coup dangeureusement de son visage.

Ko –Se-chan !

Les yeux de Konoka brillait de mille feux. Ce regard transperca la kendoka dont le rythme cardiaque s'accelera brusquement. Et ce qu'elle redoutait et esperait en meme temps se produisit : Konoka l'embrassa. Elle resta interdite un moment, ce qui ne genait nullement une Konoka debridee qui continuait son ouvrage et cherchait meme plus. Lorsqu'elle lui lecha les levres, cherchant une ouverture, Setsuna se repoussa vivement.

Se –N…non !

Ko –Hé ? Bah ? Ca te plait pas ?

Se –Ce… c'est pas ca ! rougit-elle violemment. Mais, vous n'etes pas vous-même et…

Ko –Allons ! J'ai jamais ete aussi moi-même depuis… euh… toujours ! Hihihihi

Setsuna attrapa les poignets de la magicienne et chercha a rompre son etreinte. Konoka perdit d'un coup sa gaiete. Elle avait maintenant les larmes aux yeux ce qui stoppa net la kendoka.

Se –Que ?

Ko –Mon Dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Konoka se mit a pleurer en se cachant derriere ses mains. Le cœur de Setsuna se serra a l'en faire mal.

Ko –Tu dois me detester…

Se –Bien sur que non ! Je t'aime! S'emporta Setsuna. Je… Je taime. Reprit-elle plus calmement, aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Et c'est pour ca que je ne ferai rien. Je ne veux pas que tu es honte de quoique ce soit demain matin lorsque tu te reveilleras…

Apres ceci, Setsuna n'avait trouvé rien d'autres a faire que de prendre son amie dans ses bras en attendant que ses pleurs cessent. Konoka avait finit par s'endormir et Setsuna l'avait ramenée dans sa chambre…

Se –Oui, je m'en souviens. Repondit la kendoka troublee.

Ko –Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais.

Se –Euh… oui… acquiessa-t-elle dans un murmure.

Ko –Un demon ca n'aime pas ! Alors tu n' es pas un demon ! Tu es un ange ! Mon ange…

Konoka s'etait eloignee un peu pour pouvoir lui dire ces mots en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Setsuna ne sut que repondre, totalement perdue.

Se –Un ange… ?

Ce n'etait pas la premiere fois que Konoka lui disait cela. Elle le lui repetait a chaque fois qu'elle voyait ses ailes. Setsuna se souvint de la premiere fois ou elle avait du montrer sa veritable apparence a la demoiselle. Elle avait ete enleve par Chigusa qui avait invoque un puissant demon a deux tete. Refugiee, sur les hauteurs, Setsuna avait du devoiler ses ailes afin de les atteindre et de recuperer sa maitresse. Lorsque ce fut fait et qu'elle ota la papier magique qui empechait Konoka de parler, celle-ci s'etonna de ses appendices et lui sourit. « C'est jolie. Tu ressembles à un ange. » Quelle immense joie elle avait ressentit alors !

Les larmes lui monterent aux yeux. Elle esquissa un petit sourire tandis qu'elles coulaient le long de ses joues.

Ko –Se-chan ?

Se –Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me souris toujours ? Pourquoi m'acceptes-tu de la sorte ? Je…

Konoka effaca les larmes avec son pouce en caressant son visage.

Ko –Pourquoi est-ce que tu me proteges ?

Setsuna eut un petit rire…

Se –Vous vous souvenez, le jour ou on s'est rencontre ?

Ko –Oui ?

Se –On devait avoir, je ne sais plus, 4, 5 ans peut-etre. C'était la première fois qu'on se voyait et vous m'avez souris. Ce sourire… Je l'attendais tant ! D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, il n'y avait eu que regards haineux, des cris, les femmes qui ramenaient leurs enfants vers elles, les éloignant de moi comme de la peste. Ces regards, ces mots qu'elles disaient sur moi… ( Ses larmes redoublerent) Comme si je ne comprenais pas ! Demon ! Fille de demon ! Elle n'apportera que le mal ! Encore et encore ces memes paroles. Et bien sur les enfants suivaient l'exemple. Combien de fois je me suis fait battre en tentant d'etablir un contact. Je me souviens encore. J'avais juste marmoner un faible bonjour… (elle se cacha derriere une de ses mains)

Ko –Se-chan…

Se –Ensuite j'ai rencontre mes maitres de Shinmei. Elles m'ont montré que l'humanité ne se résumait pas a cette violence. Qu'on pouvait avoir confiance dans les autres. Mais je crois que le jour ou je suis née, c'est le jour où je vous ai rencontré. On m'avait dit que j'allai voir l'équivalent d'une princesse dans notre monde. J'avai peur. Peur d'être encore rejetée. Peur de revoir cette haine, ce mepris. ( Konoka tira sur le bras de Setsuna qui lui montra alors un faible sourire) Mais non. Vous m'avez souris. Vous m'avez acceptée sans savoir qui j'etais, sans savoir ce que j'etais. J'etais tellement contente !

Ko –Je ne savais pas…

Se –C'est pourquoi je voulais vous proteger. Vous m'etiez si precisieuse ! J'avais enfin l'impression d'exister. Mais vous etes tombee dans cette riviere… Je n'ai rien pu faire. Je m'en voulais… Je m'en voulais tellement. Je n'etais meme pas capable de proteger ce qui m'etais cher. C'etait risible.

Ko –Se-chan.

Se- Alors depuis je m'entraine. Je ne veux pas voir ce sourire disparaître. Je… je ne veux pas te perdre. (elle recommenca a sangloter) Je…

Ko –J'etais toujours toute seule. Dans cet immense temple. J'etais seule. Commenca konoka

Setsuna releva la tete etonnee. Konoka lui souriait encore et continua.

Ko –Je n'avais personne avec qui jouer, avec qui parler. Les adultes etaient là, bien sur, mais c'était différent. Et tu es arrivée. Ma premiere amie. J'etais si contente ! Mais tu t'es eloignee de moi. J'ai cru que je t'avais fait quelque chose, du mal. J'avais l'impression que tu m'en voulais et je ne savais pas pourquoi. J'etais triste. Et puis j'ai rencontre Asuna. Elle ne m'a plus quitté. J'allai mieux. J'ai rencontre les autres. Et je me suis mise a vivre de nouveau. Puis les ennuis sont arrives. La magie est arrivée dans ma vie. Et tu es reapparue. (Elle lui carressa le visage, effacant au passage les sillons qu'avaient laissés les larmes) Tu m'as sauvé du danger, encore et encore. Et tu me proteges encore et encore. Je n'en demandai pas tant. Je n'en demande pas tant. Je voulais juste que tu sois mon amie.

Konoka se mit a carresser la longue cicatrice de son amie qui rougit immediatement, embarassee au plus haut point mais qui ne l'arreta pas pour autant.

Ko –J'ai cru te perdre ce jour-la. Quand j'ai pu enfin quitte le temple et partir a ta recherche, on t'a retrouvé gisant dans une marre de sang. Il n'y avais plus trace de ton opposant. Tout ce sang. (Konoka trembla) Je t'ai cru morte ! Tu ne reagissais meme pas a mes appels ! Sans Negi et le pactio, je ne sais pas…

Se –Ojou-sama…

Ko –C'est pourquoi ! (Elle releva vivement la tete, se retrouvant du coup tout pres du visage de son amie) C'est pourquoi j'etudie toujours autant la magie ! Je veux pouvoir te proteger moi aussi ! Et sans l'aide de personne ! Pouvoir te proteger… Te rendre tout ce que tu me donnes… C'est tout ce que je demande. Je ne veux pas te perdre moi non plus !

Se –kono…chan…

Ses yeux brillaient d'une telle force, Setsuna en etait troublee. Elle etait proche, si proche d'elle. Elle n'avait qu'a se pencher un peu pour… _Mais a quoi je pense ?!!! Arrete de delirer ! _Setsuna se mit une ou deux claques mentales avant de la regarder de nouveau. Konoka s'apercut de sa gene causee par sa proximite. Elle aposa alors sa main droite sur sa joue.

Ko –Dis, tu veux bien rester avec moi pour toujours ?

Ceci dit, Konoka se pencha vers son amie. Setsuna croyait delirer. _Impossible ! Konoka ne ferait jamais…ca… _Et pourtant ce n'etait pas sur la joue que Konoka avait l'intention de l'embrasser. Ca elle le voyait tres clairement. Que faire ?

Alors que leurs levres etaient sur le point de se froler, alors que Setsuna etait sur le point de craquer, la porte s'ouvrit.

Servante –Mademoiselle Konoka ! Vous avez de la visite… euh ?

Setsuna avait repousse Konoka et la maintenait fermement par les épaules aussi loin d'elle que la longueur de ses bras le permettait. Elle avait la tete baissee.

Ko –J'arrive. Declara la magicienne.

Servante –Bien.

Elle ressortit. Setsuna poussa un long soupir accompagnee de sa maitresse. Ce qui les fit rire l'espace d'un instant.

Ko –C'etait moins une. Desolee. Je dois y aller. Tu m'attends, hein ?

Se –euh… Oui. Bien sur.

Alors furtivement, Konoka l'embrassa sur la joue et sortit. Cinq secondes plus tard, Setsuna revenait a elle et se demandait si elle n'avait pas rêvé tout ca…

Fin…

ou

A suivre…

Je ne sais pas.

Une petite review please, pour me dire si vous voulez une suite et aussi si l'absence d'accent gène vraiment votre lecture ou non. ;)

Amicalement,

**Nini**


	2. Chapter 2

Démon ou Ange ?

Et voila le chapitre deux ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira

Chapitre 2

Setsuna s'était rassise a la fenêtre et profitait de la brise de cette fin de journée. Le regard au loin, elle ressassait ce qui venait de se produire. Konoka avait voulu l'embrasser. Pour ca, il n'y avait pas de doute. Setsuna rougit. Ce n'était pas la première fois que son amie avait un tel comportement envers elle. Il y avait eu cette fois la, au village du cinéma pendant leur voyage a Kyoto où Konoka l'avait déguisée en homme et c'était amusée avec elle. Puis cette autre fois, où Setsuna l'avait rappelée Kono-chan par mégarde, celle-ci lui avait demande si elle voulait l'embrasser. Voyant sa surprise, elle avait aussitôt dit qu'elle plaisantait. Mais plaisantait-elle réellement ? Parfois Setsuna en doutait. Des regards, des gestes, s'ils étaient adresses à un homme on aurait dit sans hésiter qu'elle la draguait mais là… Peut-on vraiment parler de séduction ? Ou Konoka s'amuse-t-elle simplement ? Setsuna était un peu perplexe. Parfois elle se mettait à espérer et d'autres fois elle se refreinait.

_« Dis, tu veux bien rester avec moi pour toujours ? » _

Elle entendit à nouveau cette phrase. Son rythme cardiaque s'emballa. Bien sur qu'elle le voulait ! Elle le voulait plus que tout au monde. Mais était-ce raisonnable ? Etait-ce possible ? Et puis… Oui elle voulait rester avec elle mais d'une manière qu'elle ne concevait peut-être pas… Rah ! Ca devenait un peu confus tout ca !

Setsuna respira un bon coup et se calma. Parfois, vaut mieux laisser faire les choses et voir en fonction des évènements. C'est ce qu'elle se dit mais c'était plus pour se rassurer qu'autre chose.

Son attention fut détournée. Un homme marchait dans l'allée. Il s'en allait. Setsuna cacha instinctivement ses ailes. Elle ne le connaissait pas et il ne lui disait rien de bon. D'ailleurs celui-ci se retourna et la regarda droit dans les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres. Setsuna se releva vivement. L'homme poursuivit son chemin sous le regard étonné et un peu effrayé de la kendoka. Lorsqu'il fut hors de son champ de vision, Setsuna put enfin se détendre. Qui était-ce ?

Konoka fit alors son entrée.

Ko –Pfiou ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent être têtu parfois ! C'est dingue !

La magicienne s'affala sur le futon. Setsuna la regarda étonnée. Elle enfila un haut noir moulant.

Se –De qui parlez-vous ?

Ko –Mon père et mon grand-père bien sur ! Ils sont décidés plus que jamais à me marier.

Setsuna s'étrangla. Elle ne s'habituera jamais à cette idée…

Se –C'est normal… Ils veulent des petits-enfants… murmura-t-elle.

Ko –Je sais tout ca mais c'est pas pour autant que je doive épouser le premier venu ! gros soupir

Setsuna s'assit près d'elle et la regarda d'un air bienveillant. Konoka avait fermé ses yeux et semblait prendre un peu de repos.

Ko –Je sais tout ca. Reprit calmement la jeune femme. Mais…

Elle rouvrit les yeux et leurs regards s'accrochèrent.

Ko -…moi j'ai déjà quelqu'un.

Se –Hein ?? S'emporta-t-elle provoquant l'hilarité de son amie. Qui est-ce ?!

Ko –Tu ne devines pas ? fit-elle amusée.

Se –Non. Pourquoi ? Je devrais ?

Konoka attrapa la kendoka qui se retrouva allongée à son côté.

Ko –Oui. Tu devrais. Dit-elle plus sérieusement.

Setsuna déglutit et rosit. Non ! Impossible !

Ko –Dis moi. Pour toi, c'est quoi un époux ?

Se –Un homme ? répondit-elle un peu déboussolée par le changement de sujet.

Konoka rigola.

Ko –A part ca. Quels sont ses devoirs ?

Se –Et bien il doit veiller sur son épouse, lui assurer un foyer, une stabilité financière, la protéger de tout danger… et accessoirement lui faire des enfants…

Ko –Et a part ca ?

Se- Ben… il doit l'aimer bien sûr.

Ko –Très bien. Supposons que ce soit ca. Je n'ai pas la réponse bien sur, mais disons que ma définition se rapproche de la tienne, qui remplit le mieux ses critères ?

Se –Comment ca ?

Ko –Qui veille sur moi ? Qui me protège de tout danger même au péril de sa vie ? Qui…

Se –Attends ! Je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas être celui dont tu parles ! dit-elle en se relevant sur les coudes.

Ko –Et pourquoi donc ?

Se –Déjà d'une, faut être un homme pour être qualifie d'époux…

Ko –Tu sais de nos jours, il n'est plus nécessaire d'être un homme et une femme pour se marier…

Se –Et de deux, je ne peux pas…

Konoka se détourna, la gorge serrée. Elle avait tout tenté mais Setsuna semblait déterminée à jouer les autruches aujourd'hui. Elle fit mine de se relever et de partir. Le cœur de la kendoka se serra à l'en faire mal. Non ! Pas cette fois ! Elle ne fuirait pas. Setsuna la rattrapa alors et la rallongea de force se plaçant au-dessus d'elle.

Se –Plus que tout ! Plus que tout j'aimerai être cette personne ! Etre avec toi… De cette manière… …Mais c'est impossible !

Elle avait le visage baissé de manière à ne pas rencontrer le regard de la magicienne.

Ko –Si c'est possible ! Il suffirait juste que tu ouvres les yeux et…

Se –Je ne peux pas faire ca ! Je ne peux pas te priver de ca ! Je n'en ai pas le droit.

Ko –Mais de quoi tu parles ?!

Se –D'enfants !

Ko –Mais je m'en moque !

Se –Pour le moment ! Mais viendra un jour où inévitablement tu en voudras. Et moi aussi. Et…

Ko –Rah ! Setsuna !

Se –Je ne veux pas être la cause de tes souffrances ! cria-t-elle les larmes aux yeux en relevant la tête.

Ko –Alors arrête tes simagrées et embrasse-moi ! répondit-elle de même.

Setsuna se mordit violemment la lèvre et ferma les yeux. Dieu qu'elle voulait répondre a son attente ! Elle en tremblait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas !

Un filet de sang coula sur son menton.

Et voilà. Elle se blessait à nouveau. Konoka retint un soupir de justesse. Têtue, bornée, obstinée, tous ces adjectifs convenait parfaitement à la guerrière, mais également à la magicienne. Si Konoka voulait quelque chose, elle l'aurait. Après tout, elle avait laissé beaucoup de chose sous le contrôle des autres. Mais ça. Ca non. Ca, c'était uniquement à elle. Ca, c'était Setsuna.

Konoka s'étira et lécha le sang. Setsuna ouvrit les yeux instantanément. Konoka continuait de lécher et remonta lentement jusqu'à la source. Le cœur de Setsuna se mit à battre vivement. Il cognait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle cru qu'il allait en sortir ! Konoka arriva enfin à la lèvre blessée et l'embrassa. Bref. Furtif. Un baiser au gout de sang. Puis Konoka se laissa tomber sur le futon et regarda la kendoka qui essayait de reprendre le souffle qui lui avait échappé. Elle déglutit et s'allongea sur elle, mettant sa tête dans son cou. Konoka referma ses bras sur elle, empêchant ainsi toute retraite.

Se –Tu crois… Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment…

Setsuna s'interrompit. Sa gorge beaucoup trop nouée pour laisser passer un seul autre son. Konoka soupira.

Ko –Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que tu réfléchis trop Secchan. Pourquoi tu ne te laisses pas un peu aller de temps en temps ? Ca te ferait du bien. Et à moi aussi…

Setsuna prit appui sur ses coudes et regarda de nouveau son amie. Elle lui souriait encore. Le regard de la kendoka faisait des allers-retours entre les yeux de la magicienne et ses lèvres. Allait-elle… Pouvait-elle…

Au moment où, lasse d'attendre, Konoka tendait le cou pour atteindre Setsuna, la vitre vola en éclat. Setsuna s'aplatit alors complètement, la protégeant de son corps et plaça son bras devant le visage de Konoka pour la protéger des bouts de verres. Une fois menace de coupure écartée, elle se retourna en se relevant vivement prête à en découdre. Elle eut juste le temps de voir une lame s'abattre sur elle. Konoka cria.

A suivre !

Et oui en plein suspence et j'aime ça xD Comment ça sadique ? Pour une fois que c'est pas moi la lectrice

Bien sûr, la suite arrivera aussi vite que possible.

Un merci à ceux/celles qui arrivent à me suivre P

A bientôt !

Nini


End file.
